Kasandra's Mushroom Surprise
by JohnnyBravo89
Summary: An erotic tale of Kasandra being made into a woman. Don't read unless 18 or over.


Anon had recently opened a new core crystal and was amazed to find an adorable rare blade appear from it.

"I will work day and night to ensure our happiness!" she said with a cheerful demeanor. "Call me Kasandra! I am here to serve!"

Anon was taken aback by how cute she was. She stood about 5'3" not too short but not too tall. Her hair was a glossy black like the midnight sky and surrounded her round and innocent face like a blanket only to be broken up by her pointy ears adorned with intricate jewelry. Her big brown eyes shown with legitimate curiosity at everything, alluding to her childlike sensibility, but despite her young attitude she had the body of a full-fledged woman of around 18. She wore a dress that seemed to be made of linen strips that also encircled her hands and legs and hugged her shapely body and grapefruit sized breasts. The oddest thing about Kasandra though was the frightening fox mask on the back of her head. Anon got chills just by looking at it, but regardless, the blades shining smile more than made up for the disturbing mask.

A week had passed and the blade and driver had lived a quiet and simple life on the edge of Torigoth city. Every morning Kasandra would go out and pick a hearty helping of wild mushrooms; she loved mushrooms. She used them in all her cooking, mushroom pies, mushroom pasta, mushroom bread, even mushroom juice. Anon put up with it though just to see the blades smiling face when he enjoyed what she had made.

One morning however, things didn't go so well.

"Master!" Kasandra called bursting through the door while Anon was enjoying his morning coffee. "Master, the mushrooms! There're no more!"

Anon wasn't surprised. Every morning Kasandra brought in a basket filled to the brim with mushrooms of every shape and size, it was only a matter of time before she picked all of Gormott free, but today her basket was as empty as their stomachs.

Anon got up to comfort her as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"It'll be okay," Anon said patting her head. She looked up at him, still teary, and he said. "Come on, I'll help you look. I'm sure there have to be some mushrooms somewhere."

Kasandra's expression suddenly lit up. "Oh, thank you, master!" she said and leapt up into his arms and planted a gleeful kiss on his lips.

Anon was taken aback. He had never considered Kasandra in a romantic sense before, she was like a pet cat or sister to him. However, after feeling the warmness of her lips and the supple firmness of her body he began to reconsider her role towards him.

Time passed and the duo had scoured every inch of the mighty titan for mushrooms. They had gone all the way from Varnax's plunge to the waytree and still couldn't find any sign. Could they really have already plucked the province dry of the delicious fungus?

Night fell and the two still hadn't given up the hunt. Anon could feel his stomach rumbling and figured Kasandra was in the same state.

"It's getting late," Anon said. "We should call it a night."

Kasandra looked up at him with a pout. "Not yet, just a little more. I know it'll soon be dark, but if we split up we'll have a better chance."

Anon didn't like the thought of her going off on her own, after all, a blade grows weaker the further away they got from their driver, but he reluctantly allowed it in the name of a reasonable bed time. He told her to meet back here in an hour and the two parted ways.

Almost as soon as Kasandra had left, Anon turned around and found two juicy mushrooms hidden behind a bush. One was wide with a purple top and the other was long and brown. He picked them both and his stomach growled. He knew Kasandra would kill him if he ate them both without sharing, but if he was to go on searching he would need the energy. Instinctively he took a bite of the brown mushroom. It was hearty and flavorful and sent a jolt through his body. Suddenly he could feel his blood begin to flow, in particular to his groin area. He had heard of certain mushrooms being an aphrodisiac, but had never looked into it. His pants began to grow tight and he considered for a moment letting it all hang out, he was alone after all, but then he though of what Kasandra would think if she held witness to all he had to offer. He took a moment to consider, then thought that maybe if one was a love drug, maybe the other one would have an opposite effect. He took a small bite out of the purple mushroom cap and felt a shock run through his joints suddenly rendering him immobile.

It was a paralysis inducing fungus! Anon fell backwards, sprawled out on the cold hard ground with a bulge forming in his trousers. He let out a muffled cry for help and accepted his fate. Kasandra couldn't be too far, they had only parted ways a few minutes ago, she had to help him.

Not long passed when a shuffling sound came from the direction in which Anon had found the mushrooms. As it grew closer he could hear a sniffing and finally the sweet face of his loyal blade appearing like an angel from the darkness.

She saw him on the ground and let out a startled gasp. "Master!" she shouted. "What are you doing taking a rest in the dirt like this? Wait," she stopped and smelled the air. "Do I smell mushrooms?

She surveyed the area and finally saw the two mushrooms resting at Anon's side. She looked at him with a goading expression. "Bad master," she taunted wagging a finger at him. "I can't believe you found mushrooms and didn't tell me about it!"

She knelt down and picked up the pair just as Anon shouted out, "DON'T! THEY'RE POISONOUS!"

She quickly dropped them like they were made of hot coals. "So that's it?" she realized. "You ate them and must have been paralyzed." She shuffled over to him and lifted his head onto her soft supple legs. "Poor master, I'll stay right here with you until you feel better."

She patted his head with one hand and with the other ran it up and down his body. Anon gave into it, it felt so good with her long nails combing through his hair and massaging his torso. Without thinking Kasandra's hand gradually grew closer and closer until it nudged up against his noticeable bulge. She pulled her hand back and looked upon the mound in surprise.

"What's this now?" she asked with a sly look. "Holding out on me, now are you?"

Anon was confused, did she not know about the fundamental difference between women and men?

She patted his crotch and felt him up. It felt so good he kept his mouth shut. He was filled with desires for his blade that he was unable to act on, but instead gave into her poking and prodding.

"Feels like you've hidden a big mushroom from me here," she teased. "I think that I'll have myself a look see."

She crawled over him and rested on her knees right between his legs. Using a gentle touch, she unzipped his pants and pulled down his briefs revealing the whopper that was inside. His penis stood 10 inches erect in the night breeze. It felt so good to finally be free of those constricting pants, but before he could enjoy the cool air blowing on his cock he looked down to see Kasandra staring in amazement at his massive member.

"Wow!" she said with stars in her eyes. "You really did have a humongous mushroom hidden in your pants!"

She poked the tip with her index finger and his penis reflexively twitched. She perked up in surprise and touched it again. "It's moving?" she questioned and grabbed hold of his shaft. She examined his penis until she realized that it was in fact a very strange mushroom indeed. "Master, what is this? Why is this mushroom connected to you?"

Anon was beside himself with how good her soft little hands felt wrapped around his dick that he was unable to respond. Kasandra's stomach let out a growl and she looked back at his cock with consideration. Was she really thinking about putting it in her mouth?

"Well…" she said still holding his rock-hard dick. "Time to eat."

All at once Kasandra went down on him, wrapping her soft little lips around his raging boner and using her tongue to taste his burning manhood. She let out a moan of satisfaction and instinctively bit down. Anon let out a groan of pain and she realized that this mushroom was a part of him.

"Oh my, master are you okay?" she asked with a trail of saliva running down her chin to his cock.

His lips refused to move, but he choked out the words anyways. "That's not a mushroom," he said through clinched teeth.

Kasandra's gaze went back to his wet member with a look of disappointment. "That's a shame," she said forlornly. "It tasted so good too."

It made him happy to hear her say that, but he didn't want to risk losing his penis just to make Kasandra happy. She knelt down and took a big whiff of the smell of his manhood before kissing the tip.

Anon shook and Kasandra took notice. "Master, you moved!" she realized. "Is it because this feels good?" She gripped his cock once again with both her tiny hands wrapping around it, fingers interlocked. "Let me try something."

She stroked the organ up and down until a bit of precum began to drizzle out from the top. She ran a finger over the fluid and tasted it. Suddenly she realized what she had done and put her entire mouth on his swollen cock once again, this time sucking and stroking vigorously. She let out a series of gluttonous slurping sounds as she used her tongue to massage his bulging red head.

Anon's body shook violently as her moist little mouth struggled to fit as much of his solid sex characteristic in between her tiny lips. He could tell it was hard for her, but she kept on going, until he could feel her tonsils and throat rubbing against his shaft. It was the single most satisfying feeling in his life and without being able to control it he blew his load all down her esophagus.

She swallowed it like a champ, continuing to slurp up all the juices she could like it was a meaty flesh straw. She finally released him and looked down with cum still trailing down her chin. She lapped it up with a womanly sensuality in her eyes.

"Thank you for the meal, Master," she said in a deep sexy tone. Her hand rubbed his penis up and down like it was a friendly partner of hers. "Now I have a belly full of your special mushroom juice. If you can do this anytime I don't think I'll ever go hungry."

Without warning, Kasandra froze. She stared off into space and Anon was filled with concern. Then the mask that she constantly wore on the back of her head began to creep around to the front of her face, covering her blushed face. The eyes shone and in an instant Kasandra stood up over Anon's still paralyzed body.

"You've awakened me, Master," she said in a voice that belonged to her but at the same time did not. "I hope you're ready to take responsibility for what you've done. My switch has been flipped, I am no longer the innocent and curious Kasandra you've come to know, I am now a mean lean fuck machine!"

It was jarring hearing such vulgar language coming from his once sweet Kasandra. This new Kasandra was a monster and she was only after one thing. She collapsed onto his body, pressing up against him and slowly rose like a wild hungry beast. She slid back, sitting on his chest until he could feel his still erect penis buffer up against her ass. She reached up and her long nails began to rip at the clothing covering her breast, tearing them away fiber by fiber until she was completely nude except for the wrappings on her arms and legs.

Her milky white breast shone in the moonlight with strawberry perky nipples sticking out like little rose buds. Her vagina was clearly visible with only a little bit of hair above her clit shaved in a triangle. Her hands ran up and down her body, fondling her ample D cup bust and toying with her dripping wet pussy.

"I cannot control it any longer," she said in her demonic voice. "I must give into my bodily desires or else be tormented by the burning passion to do nothing but fuck!"

She reached down in between her legs and squatted above his aching member. "I'm going to fuck you raw, master, until you're begging me to stop."

For a moment Anon didn't think it would fit. Kasandra's virgin womb looked too tight for his well-endowed self to enter, but amazingly he watched as she guided him in. Her labia spread wide as his massive dong threatened to split her in two.

She let out a sigh of satisfaction like she was soaking in a hot bath. "AWWWW yeah, that's the stuff," she moaned until Anon found himself balls deep inside his own blade. Her pussy gripped him tight and slobbered sex juices down his shaft until it was lubed up and ready to be fucked. She put both palms on his chest and began to bounce up and down on his pleasure stick, her tits bouncing wildly and her fat ass slapping down on his thighs.

She let out an erotic series of moans and gasps as his manhood jabbed at her womb. He could feel every inch of her sacred insides and thanked the architect he had been lucky enough to unlock such a sexual and amazing blade.

Her nails began to dig into his pecks and her short legs wrapped around his as she continued fucking. Her hair was wild and drool was beginning to seep down from behind her mask. His dick was weak from having just blown his load inside her mouth, but despite that the rigidness of his cock was far from fading.

She gripped him harder and harder with her tight pussy. She was uncontrollable, the innocent girl he had come to know was now a being of pure sexual desire and she was adamant about filling her pussy with his seed.

"Give it to me, master! Give me all you've got! I want your balls to release their cum inside of me! I want your big mushroom to explode inside me until I creampie."

In an instant it all came to a head. Her jiggling breasts, her drooling mouth, her erotic nails and savory ass caused Anon to ejaculate the biggest load he had ever produced right up into her pleading womanhood. He shook violently as his penis pumped load after load of sperm into his blade.

She let out an ear-splitting moan as he rammed further into her and released his juices. However, it wasn't the demonic voice that called out, but the innocent girly voice of the original Kasandra. Anon gazed up at her as she sat on his dick. Her big eyes tearing up with enjoyment and her tongue hanging out as she savored every moment.

They sat there for a while until Kasandra, completely exhausted fell forward into him, her hair smothering his face and her boobs cushioning her fall. Anon's dick popped out of her drowned pussy and he could feel the warm viscous sex fluid pouring out of her vagina onto his lap.

"Master?" she said looking up at him sleepily. "I think I'm full now." She leaned forward and planted a passionate kiss on him, the taste of cum and sweat mingled in. "I love you, master."

Then she fell asleep.

The next morning the pair found their way back to town, now closer than ever. Maybe Kasandra hadn't found what she had originally set out to find, but she was happy in knowing that she had her own big mushroom to slurp on any time she wanted.

The end.


End file.
